Crisis of Two Worlds
by The Fullmetal Jedi of Paris
Summary: (AU) The Dragonborn and Odahviing arrive at Hogwarts through a battle with Alduin. Now Alduin and Voldemort are plotting to kill their enemies while they can. Will the Dragonborn and Harry Potter be able to defend their lives? Set in fifth year, plenty of Pink Dementor bashing. Rated T for violence. There will be a chapter with possible M, but I will warn you ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, MY FELLOW NUTCASES! How are you today? Good, good. (Unless your day has been terrible, in which case make it better with chocolate and Skyrim!)

I have come with this, an idea that has been rattling my head for a little while. Now, Ravenna is my own character (though she only exists in this story. My characters are Natia the Nord and Sylgia the Breton) and Odahviing will seem a little OOC, but that's because we've only known him a little while and I figure he and Ravenna came be bffs.

Although it is painstakingly obvious, I do NOT own Skyrim or Harry Potter, just Ravenna and the plot.

~*Sheogorath*~

Guards seemed to oggle me as I walked down the worn paths of Falkreath. "By the gods, the Dragonborn." I heard one whisper, feeling his eyes on my steel armor. Pride my step as I continued.

"Archmage…" More pride. I was quite happy that he did not say anything derogatory towards the college, like many guards had done.

"The Companion's Harbinger…" A title I was fond of. Spending time with Aela, Vilkas and Farkas always made my day brighter.

"The destroyer of the Dark Brotherhood…." Pain snapped in my chest as my heart froze. The mentioning of that...that faction of murderers was still tender, although the trigger had happened nearly fourteen years prior.

My feet did not stop when I reached the city gates, but pressed on as I snuck through the wooded wilderness. Frost spiders and wolves took no notice of me, nor did the occasional bear that would shamble through the brush.

The destination was a clearing, where a companion of mine was waiting. He was slumped over, feet firmly on the ground but clearly sleeping from the way his scaly head swung in the breeze. In an attempt to wake the sleeping giant, I began pushing against his leathery wings. "Odahviing, get up." I kicked his red scaled leg, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

The most the slumbering beast did was let out a loud snore. "Od-Ah-Viing!" I shouted, causing him to jolt up right.

His large eyes formed daggers as he looked my way. "I was trying to laag, Ravenna." (1)

I rolled my eyes at him. "You were supposed to be tracking that spineless worm." I hissed.

Alduin should have died in Sovngarde, and I was so sure that I had him. Except as his soul was being dragged to Oblivion, he latched as much as he could to Sil Gahrotiik, my sword. When I returned to Nirn, he escaped when I killed a bandit named Letreius Corrium. With his soul inside Letreius, Alduin became a convoluted form of dragonborn. The beast began terrorizing cities and villages in Skyrim, but it was obvious that he wanted all of Tamriel under his power. Odahviing had sworn to assist me by any means necessary until the vile World-Eater was gone for good.

Odahviing placed his massive head level with me. "I did not forget dii ahsod, dovahkiin." (2) He gave me a toothy grin, which was a bit unsettling since his teeth were half my size. "I have heard of a malicious dovahkiin in Golzewer, in Markarth."

Fire ignited in my heart. "Then let's be off."

I was about to mount Odahviing when he sat up out of my reach. "You should wear your better qah, Ravenna." (3) He advised. "If this is Alduin, then our final battle is coming."

His counsel was not off. Alduin would certainly not go down without a ferocious battle. "Alright." I retreated to the privacy of the forest to change from steel armor to daedric armor. The only reason I never wore that when I was dealing with people is because that would have nearly frightened them to death. That, and daedric armor is not the most comfortable protection crafted.

I came out and mounted Odahviing, who was waiting patiently for me, without a word. He took off and keep words away, knowing that my mind was preparing for the battle to come. My thu'um became restless in my throat, and I was looking forward to using it in what should have been the final battle between the firstborn of Akatosh and I.

~*Malacath*~

Alright, so time for some translation. I get my dragon speach translated at Thuum . org. Nice site.

(1) laag = sleep

(2) dii ahsot = my mission

(3) qah = armor

You know the drill: comment, follow, and hang tight for the next chapter.

Ravenna: See you later.

Me: Get back in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Little shout out to _Cerith Kul do Ved Zanos - 21_(Black Marsh is lovely, but I prefer Lok Vild. Thanks for the favorite!) and _Dragon-vine33 _for reviewing (Dragon-vine33 also followed); _Biolegend712 _for favoriting and following; _end5 _for favoriting. I love you all!

Welcome to Hogwarts, mal gein.

~*Nocturnal*~

Every student at Hogwarts had fallen into the school year routine. Thought who lingered in the hallway did so because they wanted to, not because they were lost.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge had successfully bored her class. Hermione, usually very good at paying attention, leaned her head against the wall and stared out the window. Even the clouds, which she felt were mindless and typically dull, were far more interesting than the pink dementor's Ministry drawl.

A cloud began forming a tunnel, and the muggle knowledge Hermione had screamed tornado from the way it revolved. But the ring did not reach towards the ground, nor did the other clouds darken at its arrival. The only darkness was inside the turbulent cloud itself, which had begun to draw on more of the clouds around it.

"Professor Umbridge, what is that?" Another student with a view of the strange mass asked.

All attention was drawn from the carefully planned, Ministry approved lesson Umbridge was so firm about. She huffed indignantly as she turned her attention out the window to the swirling mass. "That is a cloud." She stated.

"Why is it doing that?"

"Because that's what clouds do." Umbridge was amazed by the stupidity that the students were presenting. "Now back to our lesson…"

Thunder crashed, and lightning flashed within the colossal ring, which now stretched outward towards space. "Hi los fustir, Dovahkiin." (1) A deep voice bellowed, making the students scramble away from the windows. "Asamit voth hin vax. Dii morokei gral fent rahn kotin daar lein, ahrk ruz hin fen mah." (2) It was not a language anyone recognized, and that seemed to be scarier still.

Hermione was the first to see the figure fall from the cloud. They were like a black dot, so small compared to the titanic anomaly they emerged from. But no one missed them as the black and red form streaked past the glass and crashed on the ground below with a sickening bang.

Despite Umbridge's attempts to keep the students in their seats, the class flooded into the hallways and out the doors to see what had fallen. It took a lot of pushing and shoving to get to the front to see the person.

"It's a demon." Someone whispered, and the wild fire began. It seemed obvious, the black form with blood red streaks in it. What was assuredly obvious was the fact that the being was a woman.

McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey pushed past students to gaze upon the "monster." Both wore faces of shock and dismay. "Poppy, have you ever…" McGonagall lost all her words staring down at the stranger.

Two yellow orbs appeared under the darkness of her face. She groaned as she sat up, unaffected by the fact that everyone had backed away from her. The stranger tried to say something, but no one understood her language. McGonagall wordlessly casted the translation charm, hoping that would clear up the communication.

"...where is Odahviing? I thought Alduin said he was here too." She rose to her feet and stared up into the sky. Those watching her did too, seeing nothing but the darkness inside the ring. "Please move back, just in case."

She was technically in the center of the grounds, so to move back the students went under the covered pathways. "Odahviing, kolos hi?" (3) She yelled into the sky. A thunderous roar echoed out of the cloud. "Bel Od-Ah-Viing!" (4) Her voice was as loud as the roar before, which frightened the onlooking students.

The ring produced a dragon, with scaled as red as blood. It landed far better than she had, but it seemed off balance. "Hi bek?" (5) She said, touching the wing of the beast caringly.

"Flogah, Ravenna. Kolos mu mahlaan?" (6) The beast's voice was deep, but not as scary as the voice before.

The girl seemed to pondered this. She ran across the yard and up to Madame Pomfrey. "Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"Hogwarts…" Was the breathless reply.

The dragon crawled on its wings over to them. "Hog warts? Wo fund for staad tol?" (7) It lowered its head towards Madame Pomfrey, who in turn fainted from fright.

The students cowered at the sight of the demon and her dragon. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The woman asked, seeing the fear on their faces. Her hand gravitated towards her helmet, and the lights in the helmet became crescents. "Oh right, most people don't like daedric armor." Both hands clasped the helmet and had begun to remove it when there was an ear-piercing shriek.

The woman leaned past her dragon to see what creature was capable of that noise. "Are you alright, miss?" She called.

Umbridge was coming from behind the dragon, who looked down on her mirthfully. The woman had no words, for once in her life, as she looked upon a demon and a dragon on school grounds. "Minerva, what is going on?" She demanded, trembling in her rather ugly pink shoes.

The armored woman pulled her helmet off to reveal long alabaster hair and . Her eyes opened to show nothing but black, which frightened the populace once more. "If you would allow me to explain, I would be happy to do so."

~*Azura*~

It was indeed Alduin at Markarth. He was waiting for me, and hindsight is what tells me that. Our introduction to the famed stone city was a blast of fire from the false dovahkiin himself.

My rage peaked the moment my feet hit the ground. "Despicable worm." The words were ground out through clenched teeth as I lashed out at the beast with Sil Gahrotiik.

He had a sickly grin on his face as he effortlessly evaded my strike. "You are not the only one with help, balnu kon." (8) Thunder ripped through the sky as his ally approached. A large purple-scaled dragon settled atop the stable.

"Strunhahkriivah." Odahviing yelled with venom in the name.

The dragon gave a malevolent grin. With a roar the sky darkened and I spent more time dodging lightning than trying to strike my prophesied enemy. Strunhahkriivah began a ferocious attack on Odahviing, leaving me alone with Alduin.

"Oh little girl, you have lost already." He kicked me to the ground and kneeled onto my chest. "Accept your defeat."

A dagger found its way into my hand and with all the speed I could muster I slashed Alduin's face. Crimson blood trickled out of the thin cut, and Alduin stood before me stunned. "Vul-Horvutah-Nix." He shouted.

Then, I was falling. The earth vanished from beneath me and the sky was enclosed in a darkness I had never seen before. "Odahviing!" I yelled, hearing only my echo. My eyes might as well have been closed, I could not even see my hand in front of me. Something inside me snapped, making me go limp in the shadows. After that, I was falling. The wind bit at my neck and my limbs were splayed out in front of me. Had my armor been any weaker, than the contact on the ground would have surely killed me. But the daedra are not a pain in the neck to kill without good reason, and my armor was the only reason the pain I felt was minimal compared to death.

~*Molag Bal*~

"That's how I ended up here." She shrugged.

Hermione raised her hand, and when the stranger nodded she asked, "What's a dovahkiin?"

~*Azura*~

**Well, that's that for now. **

**Silly Hermione, don't you already...oh wait.**

**Ravenna: How can they not know what the Dovahkiin is?! Where in Tamriel am I?**

**^^; Not in Tamriel anymore, sweetheart. Welcome to England.**

More translation! There was a lot of this in this chapter, and I plan to lower that a bit.

Hi los fustir, Dovahkiin. = You are banish, Dragonborn.

Asamit voth hin vax. Dii morokei gral fent rahn kotin daar lein, ahrk ruz hin fen mah. = Along with your traitor. My glorious ruin shall pass into this world, and then your will fall.

Odahviing, kolos hi? = Odahviing, where [are] you?

Bel Od-Ah-Viing = Summon Odahviing (The poor idiot got stuck on the other side =P)

Hi bek? = You alright?

Flogah, Ravenna. Kolos mu mahlaan? = Fine, Ravenna. Where [have] we fallen?

Hog warts? Wo fund for staad tol? = Hog warts? Who would call [a] place that?

balnu kon = worthless girl.


End file.
